1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to digital media and more specifically to techniques and systems for generating generic covers for digital media items available on an online store.
2. Introduction
With the growth of the Internet, electronic commerce has become a powerful tool to purchase and sell products. This is particularly true for digital media. Typically a customer, using a browser or an application, can access an online digital media store to browse through and purchase digital media items such as music, movies, audiobooks, and electronic books. Digital media items sold through the online store can be downloaded by the customer. Music producers and publishers can be compensated by the online digital media store for digital media items sold through the store. Each digital media item in the online store can be associated with a media cover (or graphic). A customer can browse through pages of media covers on the online store to search for a desired digital media item. By associating a graphic to each digital media item, the customer experience while browsing is improved.
Music producers and publishers frequently add new digital media items for sale on the online store. Newly added digital media items can sometimes be received without a media cover. This can happen because the artist/author did not provide or did not wish to provide a media cover. In these scenarios, the online store presents the digital media item to customers without a media cover. A media item without a media cover is visually unappealing. This is particularly true when an entire page of digital media items are presented without media covers, thus making it difficult to tell apart one digital media item from another. Thus, there is a need for generic media covers.